Sanctions
A Tattered Spire Approximately two days had past since Legs decided to wage war against the marine base that was Lucis Island which was strategically placed to disrupt the trade routes of Wano. Though she hadn’t been apart of the combat herself, she had sent one of her strongest commanders, Wolfgang, to personally attend to the matter himself. What she was doing here was just merely clean up. Perhaps Lucis could be of some use to her. However, upon arriving she came to detect the signature of four individuals. Could it be that somehow, out of thousands of marines, they had managed to survive? Oh, how curious. Legs walked through the decimated ruins of the base alongside her Kings guard who scouted ahead for any other potential danger. She exhaled. “It seems that Wolfgang and his crew spared no mercy here,” she said, addressing one of her guards directly. “He only slaughtered the men. See,” she continued, pointing to skeletal remains of the bodies, as if their flesh had been eaten and devoured by the maneater himself. “Notice how there aren’t any women bodies around? It’s because he’s taken them as spoils. Perhaps some men for himself as well. But it’s always been a strategy of his. He takes the women to give rise to a generation of soldiers loyal to me. It’s how I can differentiate his work from any other commander in the world.” Though Legs typically had qualms about some of Wolfgang’s tactics, she couldn’t deny that they worked. Besides, right now, the marines deserved nothing but her utmost fury after what they had taken from her. The Kings Guard were often encouraged to simply listen rather than offer their own perspectives on matters. It was a way to ensure that they would never question a decision or an order. Therefore, Legs was met with no response as she monologued about Wolfgang’s tactics. In fact, they probably knew more about how he conducted his raids more than anyone, since they were required to know virtually everything about all operatives of the Black Widow Pirates. Still, Legs waited briefly for an opportunity to response. It was only natural even if she was well aware, she wouldn’t get one. “……Have someone inform Minnie that we’re going to have to make room for prisoners on Wano soon. Tell her to make arrangements for them to be pregnant as well.” The kings guard nodded and walked off slightly, pulling a Den-Den Mushi from her pocket. Legs continued walking forward until they reached the remains of a small town that was undoubtedly used by the marines for leisure activity. To her left, there were various bars and gentlemen clubs, and to the right were the remains of what appeared to be restaurants of some sort. It was at the end of the street that the signatures of the four seemed to dwell. Before her arrival, her crowns guard had already taken up several defensive positions around the perimeter, fully securing it. They were stationed on the roofs of the buildings that remained, on the street itself; there would be no way out for the four remaining marines hiding in the ruins of whatever restaurant that had once been. “To the four marines inside…..you probably know this, but you have been located. My name is Empress Legs, and I am one of the four Yonko who rule over the New World. Which, again, you probably already know. I’ll give you an opportunity to consider the one option you have available to you; come out with your hands in the air indicating a surrender. If you do that, I give you my word that none of you will be harmed,” Legs instructed, her voice echoing across the town as her sixty-five-foot framed dwarfed the buildings around her. “I’ll give you to the count of ten before we unleash our attack,” she continued. “One….” A light whisper could be heard from the ruins with a sudden burst of noise "HEY, I assume your senses are top notch and your observation is probably off the charts so tell me how's this look on your end!" From within the building, a young marine held up what appeared to be two middle fingers which after the action was done was followed by an incredibly loud laughing fit. From the ruins another voice could be heard, this time sounding like a young girl. "Shut the fuck up, idiot!" She hissed at the male marine through gritted teeth. The male marine then let out a sudden yelp of pain, presumably from the female marine's reprimanding. The ruins then fell quiet, as though the occupants were silently thinking. Finally, a yellow flash rapidly zipped in front of Leg's foot — and from the flash, the young marine girl appeared with her head down, as though she were a dog being scolded. There was suddenly one more harmonizing of whispers followed by one simple phrase, "run". From the buildings, a large aura was raised, as if something with immense fury was about to escape. "'MARINE MOLDER: CRUMBLING STORM" '''a scream rose from the buildings alongside a loud cracking noise as one of the buildings fell to pieces, kicking up dust in every direction. From the winds of dust, a young and muscular marine escaped. It was, in fact, the Marine Ensign, Trigate Edwin. "I don't look down on you for submitting to this beast, as a person everyone would want their lives over their duty. But as a Marine your actions sicken me. As my superior, you deserve my full respect, but this is dishonorable." Edwin exclaimed to his kneeling marine as he approached the emperor with his arms at his sides, both hands clenched into a powerful fist. "We'd be no use to anyone dead, you fool..." The girl said to Edwin, quickly glaring at him before turning her attention back to the Yonko. "Fine you make a good point" Edwin dropped to his knees with a royal bow. Another figure began to emerge from the dust left behind by the rambunctious Edwin. A man massive in size for a normal human, standing roughly at eleven feet, yet his size meant nothing before the empress. As he emerged, his eyes kept away from the corpses left behind. He was lucky to have survived, or maybe his skill and experience payed off, which had been the true root of his survival. But in the end, he couldn't have stopped the massacre. He made eye contact with the empress, but refused to drop to his knees. "You wouldn't happen to have brought an incense would you? We've been standing about this disgusting ruin for awhile. Just a bit of a freshener?" “My armies came and decimated this base. They killed your comrades, stole and impregnated your women, and all you have been doing is hiding in some restaurant. Your ships have been burned and scrapped for resources. Yet, even now, as you face me; two of you have the audacity to address me with such disrespect.” Legs exhaled deeply. “So be it then.” Legs turned to face the crowns guard situated around the perimeter. “Let the girl follow me. For these two, have them executed. For the one still hiding out there, give him two more minutes to make his decision. If he comes out and behaves, bring him to me as well. If not, have him join these two heathens.” The young female marine gave a quick glance to each of her comrades and winced, as though her following action would cause her physical pain. She then decided not to test the Empress's patience and quickly began to pace over to her side before halting in her tracks. "Actually, Titanboa-shi... I don't find your treatment of my colleagues to be very flattering to myself. They will come along as well." The girl spoke with a certain authority in her voice, in an almost heroic manner. Some rubble within the restaurant began to move, as Bernard, the life-long Marine, began to stand. He had fought the invading pirates as best he could. He had known that he would not be able to stop the Yonko's surging forces from decimating the base, but when he had seen that it was Wolfgang that had been sent, he knew that he had a duty to help as many women escape as possible. No one deserved the fate that was rumoured to befall the women that were captured by Wolfgang, The Maneater. And while he had fought hard, he had ultimately been sent flying into this building and knocked unconscious. It was only now that he had begun to regain his senses, not having heard anything that had been going on around him just now, due to his throbbing headache. He was surprised to even be alive after a Wolfgang attack. Perhaps him being unconscious had weakened his presence enough that he was overlooked by their Haki. As he stepped out of the building, he looked up to see the intimidating sight of the Yonko, "Binding Bride" Legs. The Jorogumo herself. The noise caused by his awakening had caused the Empress to look his way, and the combination of her frightening stare together with her overwhelming willpower caused him to fall backwards on his ass. Realizing who he was in the presence of, Bernard immediately stood straight back up, hoping not to cause her to feel disrespected. However, with the blood loss he had sustained, even now blood dripping down his face, he had stood up too fast and gotten dizzy. He nearly fell over, but caught himself to stand tall before the mightiest woman on the seas. He only hoped that his damned headache would clear enough to allow him to hear what was being said. Upon his sentence to death, Eulogio's expression remained static. He questioned what he had said or done that offended the woman to the point she'd serve such a sentence. With an an instant, he realized that this time, he wasn't taller than the other two because of their height, but because he had forgotten to kneel. Without any further statements, Eulogio feel to his knees like a knight to his queen. "My apologies if my statement came off as rude, Empress Legs. I had forgotten that you were both an empress and a lady, and I should treat you with the respect you deserve." As the alcohol wore off, his fear for the woman would slowly begin to return. "I merely wished to see if you wanted to purify the area of this tainted aroma. A lady of your status shouldn't have to endure such a foul smell for anymore than an instant. If you ask me, you shouldn't have to endure such a smell at all." "Please, forgive me and the boy. I'll be sure to reprimand him myself." Edwin looked behind himself not at his fellow marine but at what appeared to be nothing. He paused for a second and let out a great sigh of relief "thank god" he whispered under his breath. Edwin got to his feet and checked on Bernard seeing if he was okay "I am so sorry about my actions everyone I assure you I will make it up to all of you...even you empress" the marine slowly cracked his neck to the yonko. The marine bowed before the yonko this time with far greater grace than before his entire attitude seeming to change after his glance at nothing. His face also seemed to change while her immense power did not strike fear in him he at least understand the grandness of her strength. Legs looked back. "Very well then. Help you friend and follow me. We're going to head to my flagship and get him the medical attention that he needs," she informed, ignoring the girl's outburst just a moment ago. There was simply no need to make a scene out of it just yet. They had followed her past the tattered remains of the marine station, watching as the Black Widow Pirate's civilian units worked together to clear rubble, construct plans, and begin rebuilding the fortress into something beneficial for their empire. Judging from Fischer's recommendations, the engineers were perhaps going to discern how to transform Lucis into a middle ground for trade and transport between other nations and the Wano archipelago. Though, that was hardly any of Legs' concern. She had faith in her people. Eventually, the group reached her flagship, a massive fortress of a vessel that towered Legs herself; a ship truly fit for a giant of her size. As they walked up, the crowns guard patted down the marines for weapons and such, confiscating any of their tools and objectives before sending them with Legs. Coming upon a large corridor with several elevators and lifts, Legs turned to her crowns guard. "Take the dying one to Annabeth and have him stitched up. Tell her to treat him as if he's one of our own. When she's done, send him up to my office." With that, Bernard was removed from the group and taken on a separate elevator, whereas the remaining three marines, Legs, and a few of her soldiers stepped into a massive lift that propelled them to the top of the flagship. The door slid opening, revealing Legs office. Positioned directly in front of her desk was a table, with four chairs placed carefully. The crowns guard stood on the elevator, refusing to take a single step into her office behind Legs and the marines. Thus, when the elevator returned to the main floor, they returned with it leaving them all too Legs. "Take your seats," Legs gestured, positioning herself comfortably in the seat of her desk. The Negotiations Eulogio was relieved that Leg's had taken mercy upon himself and Edwin for their foolish actions. He kept a straighter posture this time around. By the point he had reached Leg's office, all his fear of the Empress returned after the effects of his liquid courage wore off. He took his position in one of the seats, showing upmost respect as he knew it was best for him. "Thank you for your hospitality, Empress Legs-sama." He spoke, showing his gratefulness that the Yonko would have her subordinates tend to Bernard. Although they wouldn't have been in this situation if Wolfgang hadn't attacked the base in the first place. But knowing his place, Eulogio would never say that to the woman's face. Deep down, it did make the Marine girl ashamed and sickened by her own cowardice in submitting so entirely to a Yonko. But she also knew deep down that if she were to be of use to anyone, she needed to tread carefully in this dangerous territory. Apparently, however, her brain and mouth were not on the same page. "I can only assume that there is a reason that we're all here. Judging based on the... attendance... we were chosen almost completely at random. We have different ranks, different abilities, different backgrounds, so there's no linear path. So if that is the case, then what purpose could we serve?" The girl spoke in an inquisitive manner. Although she spoke clearly with an authoritative voice, she was scared beneath the surface... but if she wanted to survive, she needed to be able to speak up. Legs’ eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, what? You all aren’t the same ranks?” Frankly, the girl was shocked. She had assumed that Legs would have known, especially if they were all chosen at random. "Well, no... Bernard is a Rear Admiral, and I am a commodore. Edwin is an ensign, and... well, I'm not entirely sure what Eulogio is, I believe he must be from a different division than myself." The girl spoke. "Do you even know our names?" She continued. Legs nodded and placed her hand on her chin. “Hmmm…” She pointed towards Eulogio. “He’s Bernard.” “The child is Edwin,” she continued pointing towards Edwin. “Only an ensign would behave so irrationally. Which means the one downstairs must be Eulogio.” She looked towards the girl. The only reason she had known the names she listed was because the girl had just said them when she explained their ranks. However, the girl, of course, didn’t say her own name. “Umm….and you’re Miss?” "... Super Duper." The girl said matter-of-factly, apparently glossing over the fact that Legs had messed up the name assignment. Although this was obviously a codename, neither Legs nor any of Miss Super Duper's own colleagues knew better. "Well if you didn't know our names until just now, that what purpose could we possibly serve if we were all "spared" by random?" Legs exhaled deeply and leaned forward in her chair. Her elbows rested upon the desk, and her hands were folded together in front of her face. “Yes, that’s a great question, but I doubt that you will all like the answer I’m about to give. If you are looking to me to indicate some sort of inherent importance you all possess, you should stop. You all did do well to survive Wolfgang’s assault on Lucis, and I’m certain that none of you just hid in that restaurant the entire time. Even if you had, one of my soldiers would have found you as I did. Which means, that you all must have some value,” Legs informed, glancing around the room. “Sorry though. None of you are very special to me. When I came to Lucis, it wasn’t even to find you. All I wanted to do was look at the damage done to the island so that I could sign off on a budget request that one of my Shichifuken asked me for. But then one of my crowns guard told me that there were still survivors, and it was then that I came up with the idea to use all of you to deliver a message to me for Kurama, and Fuyuki, and the rest of the marines,” Legs continued, gesturing the single sealed folder on their desk. “As you all may know, very recently my son, Fukuoka Soren, was killed by Rear Admiral Pine while hoping to disrupt the Xros Pirates operations. However, I inquire for what crimes? Never had he ever acted against marine authority; In fact, all he’s ever done is work to destroy the Xros Pirates. If that isn’t what the Marines desire more than anything, I don’t know what then. What is more beneficial than ridding the world of a Yonko?” Legs inquired rhetorically. “Therefore, I consider his death not an act of justice or of war. His only sin seemed to be being born to me. How is that a crime? To simply exist? Yet, this isn’t the first time the World Government has done something like this. Roger’s child, Dragon’s child, the scholars of Ohara; all of these people were persecuted for simply existing.” She paused briefly, clenching her fist to quell her anger. Or was it pain? “Anyway, Soren’s death was not justice. It was simply murder. Therefore, I will afford Kurama a single opportunity to fan the flames of war that are encroaching onto the World Government. I want Carter Pine handed over to the Black Widow Pirates so that he may be tried for his crimes against me. I want nothing else from him except for the opportunity to enact my own justice.” There was a fraught silence that filled the room. “He has taken away everything from me. My empire, my own life. It means nothing to the existence of my child. In fact, it was because of Soren that I began my conquest. I wanted to create a world where he could grow up freely, separated from the affairs of war. I wanted him to live old and be happy. To wed and have children. To live like a king and be free. Therefore, If Kurama denies me the opportunity for my vengeance I will do just as he has allowed to happen to me. I will take this world he holds so dear and destroy it. That is what you will deliver to him in that folder.” Miss Super Duper seemed to fire up at the conclusion of Leg's eulogy to Soren. She stammered and stomped her foot on the ground in a demanding manner. "T-that's preposterous! Fukuoka Soren was a criminal of the highest degree! Soren was well-along the path to become even more powerful than you, Legs... and what would that mean for the rest of us? For the people on Bedina, or El Dorado, or Lucis? Deep down I know you were afraid of him becoming like you... corruption is something that nobody, not even a Yonko could bear upon their child. Just like you, Soren left nothing but destruction in his wake, whether he meant to or not means nothing. The Four Horsemen are closer than ever to being completely eradicated, and that was all thanks to the fall of Soren..." Miss Super Duper yelled at Legs with a newfound bravery. "And besides, who are you to talk about justice? There was no justice for the people of El Dorado when you stole their resources and eradicated over 90% of their population. There was no justice when you took over the Amazon Lily territory under the guise of benevolent protection. You may have a fancy title, Legs... but you're just like any other pirate floating out there. I, for one, will not be delivering such a hypocritical message to someone who has much more on their hands." She finally finished, standing tall and looking Legs in the eyes. Edwin gripped the arm rest of his seat with immense force so much so that it appeared to that he would snap the rest straight off. The young man slowly removed himself from his chair and cleared his throat "I wish to speak...every word which you have spoken has aggravated me to my very core and made my blood boil. Justice? Justice you say, where was your want for justice when my comrades no my friends were killed indiscremntly? What is a pirate to speak of justice THE MARINES ARE JUSTICE we are the ones to give justice! you speak from a top your high horse and wish to waste our fleet admirals time why WHY should we deliver this message for you?" "Why should we listen and answer to the will of a pirate?" Legs was genuinely surprised by the girl’s response to her statement. Had she expected her to speak her mind? Yes. From the moment they had entered the room, she had been the one who seemed to pioneer and lead this discussion. Yet, she had ignited even the young Ensign into action against her. At least in direct rebellion against her words. Still, Legs only response was to burst into a fit of laughter as they addressed her. She put her hand on her mouth as she tried to contain herself. “Amazon Lily? El Dorado?” She burst into another fit of laughter as she repeated the names of the island. “Will of a pirate!?! Koyuyuyuyuyu!!!!!” Eventually, Legs managed to subdue her laughter, exhaling and inhaling deeply in pure rapture. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as her smiled widened. “I apologize,” Legs begun, “It’s not that I don’t take you two seriously. In fact, I perhaps take you more seriously than anyone else ever has. But, it’s just hilarious that you believe the shit that you just said.” Legs stood up from her chair, bringing forth a deep pressure that emanated from the depths of her psyche as she spoke, crushing the edges of her desk as if it was gravity itself. From the look of her visage, her release of Haoshoku didn’t seem to be intentional. If anything, it was just testimony to the overflowing power of her Haki. “Conquering Amazon Lily? Amazon Lily wasn’t mine to conquer. It’s mine to protect. Before I had, Lily, Amaka held Lily. And before Amaka, there were countless others; at one point in time, the leader of Lily HAD to become a Shichibukai elsewise it meant the destruction of her people.” She gave Miss Super Duper a pointed look. “Have you ever wondered what happens to the islands who can’t afford the taxes that must be paid to join the World Government? Are you aware that they are territories that the Shichibukai can raid? The World Government takes a cut of it too. Every transaction the Shichibukai make, they get a tiny piece. Hell, at one point, they even supplied weapons to Wano. My homeland! Do you know what for? Weapons. Seastone. Gold. And that was during a period where Wano was affiliated and under the tyrannical control of Kaido. He turned our lands into factories and polluted our waters. The average citizen was left on the brink of destruction for the prosperity of the few elite; the daimyo.” Legs looked towards Edwin. “Then, when Wano was finally freed from Orochi and Kaido, others tried to take their place. The only way to make a living was to fight, but one day, a girl decided that she didn’t want to fight anymore. She began uniting the clans in hopes of forming their own village. A village where children didn’t have to go off to war, or where people had to slay one another to survive. Yet, these same people united against her and these shinobi clans. And do you know who backed them? Not for justice. Not for anything but to levy the resources of Wano for but a single reason: the Celestial Dragons. How else do you think they use their funds to buy slaves? To purchase Devil Fruits? To ruin lives?” She paused. “Did you know I was this girl? Did you know that when I was 18 years old, the Marines attacked me for money? That they imprisoned me and when I escaped, they labeled me a pirate!?” As she asked questions, her voice got louder and louder, and her Haki seemed to get stronger and stronger. “From the moment the marines stepped foot on Wano, they labeled an entire populace of people criminals!? For what?! Because we didn’t want to fight anymore?! Because we wanted to live peacefully?! That we didn’t want to mine for gold, or seastone, or any of that shit they were using!? Why the fuck would we want to mine gold for people who wanted to buy us? Huh?!” Legs moved from behind her desk, stepping closer towards the marines. “They taught me a valuable lesson; that those who have strength and power get to decide their fate in this world. Justice is such a dated concept, yet it seems that you all can’t recognize that it is nothing but propaganda, being used to control you and bend you to their will! But, fret not. You will do what I have demanded of you. Do you know why?” She allowed a brief moment of silence as if her question was genuine. “Because you live in my domain. Yet, you dare demand obedience from me? What hubris. Know this, you exist because I allow it, and you will end because I desire it. If you believe yourself to have the authority and capability to challenge me in a battle of concepts, then try. I will allow you but a single opportunity to showcase your strength and fantasies. And if such fantasy entertain, I may just let you two live…..But if not, know that the only one who can decide will be me.” Miss Super Duper just stared at the giant woman even after she concluded her spiel, seemingly weighing her options. She gripped her hands and dug the pad of her foot into the ground. "So be it..." She said flatly as a facade to her growing fright. Miss Super Duper's feet suddenly began to produce a faint yellow glow that gradually got brighter and brighter until it enveloped her entire body in a blinding flurry and caused the area around her to buzz with the sound of electricity. Suddenly, she seemed to phase out of existence as she disappeared in the blink of an eye. She re-appeared standing on the room's circular wall and began racing around the circumference repeatedly until appeared as a constant ring of electric yellow from her sheer speed. Suddenly, she used her legs to launch herself off of the surface of the wall, turning herself into a dizzyingly fast human bullet, akin to a lightning bolt. "You gotta be kidding me...HEY, I'm all the one for jokes but getting killed by a yonko isn't that funny" Edwin exclaimed to his fellow marine. Eulogio sat obediently throughout most of the ordeal, only trying to do his best to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. But his colleagues had let their emotions get the better of them, and now they had offended the Empress yet again. This was a tricky situation they had found themselves in, and it had only been getting worse. As Miss Super Duper threw herself at Legs, Eulogio knew he had to intercept or it meant the death of the young woman. With his years of experience and quick thinking, the elderly man vanished from his seat and appeared between Legs and the attacking Marine by usage of Soru, and faced the young woman head on. Instead of her attack hitting Legs, it would instead hit the man square in his stomach. Normally one would expect another individual to go flying from such a force, but Eulogio's stomach seemed to move with the attack, almost as if being pulled by the force. Ultimately, the attack would be absorbed by the man's body, completely stopping Miss Super Duper's attack. A Kami-e technique that the man used to make his entire body flexible enough to absorb blunt force attacks. "BOTH OF YOU IMBECILES! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Eulogio shouted at both, Miss Super Duper and Edwin. He wanted to slam his hands onto Legs's desk, but he hadn't done so in fear it would anger the Yonko even further. "YOU BOTH WILL SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT, AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He continued, taking in a deep breath as to allow himself to calm down before going any further. "I know you both want to prove yourself powerful, but this isn't the place nor the time. We were decimated by Wolfgang, Bernard is currently under medical care, and I won't throw myself at the Empress just so you two can act like you're in any position for this battle. Even if you could compete with a lady of her power, we have all been exhausted from our previous skirmish. Whether you agree with Legs's point of view or not doesn't matter, but you must respect where she is coming from." Eulogio ended his rant, hoping that both of his colleagues could now see through the fog that previously clouded their judgement. "A spark of stubbornness can set ablaze the flames of war. Don't let your emotions be the reason more lives are lost." Legs’ eyes lit up in excitement as Eulogio lectured the two younger marines. He spoke of responsibility, of quelling flames of war. He spoke like a politician, and there was nothing more Legs dislike than a politician. They considered life a gamble, a sort of game. But what was more real than the lives of other people? In the end, it was all you had, for once that was taken from you, all of your social standing, and worldly possessions meant nothing. That was the nature of the world. “Yes!” Legs announced, stepping forward slightly, her visage plastered with a bright smile. “It seems you understand more than the rest! The only way that you can rebel against this cruel world is to attack! To risk everything, even if your life, for what you believe in! Even as you shake and tremble in fear, there is nothing more virtuous than standing up to an insurmountable power. To transform your anger, frustration and malice into strength; a strength that allows a mortal like yourself to challenge a god.” Legs licked her lips. “I give you every opportunity, Miss Super Duper! Come!!” Edwin quickly locked his arms to the ground turning them into a viscous liquid and then shooting it up into a large gooey wall separating the yonko from the female marine in hopes to provide extra restraint "I will not see another death today... DO NOT SUCCUMB TO HER, THAT IS WHAT SHE WANTS!!!" "I-if... I... must..." Miss Super Duper grunted as she stood from the position she fell into following Eulogio's counter. She suddenly erupted in a massive cloak of yellow electricity that shook the building from the sheer energy that radiated from her. She walked forward and directly into Edwin's wall as though it were not there, with the sheer heat of her sparkling cloak easily melting the malleable substance. Miss Super Duper then held her hands out in front of her and subsequently began to form a massive orb of what looked to be lightning energy that rapidly grew to the size of her entire body. "I am done being treated like a CHILD!" She screeched. A matter of seconds later, she lunged forward and launched the ball of boiling plasma and electricity towards the Yonko. Legs’ Kenbunshoku did everything to reveal the intent of Miss Super Duper’s attack, yet as she launched it, there was a disappointing revelation for the Yonko. She had sat there charging a ball of electricity and plasma and launched it towards her. The attack was truly impressive, for the ball was the size of Super Duper’s entire body. It caused the very air to crackle as it went surging through it. However, an object that was not even a tenth of Legs’ size would almost go by unnoticed. As the ball came into her general vicinity, Legs’ invisible armor of Busoshoku Haki simply caused it to dissipate into the atmosphere, dispersing it carelessly. She folded her arms across her body. “A Diamond in the rough it seems,” Legs addressed, her eyes carefully analyzing Miss Super Duper’s frame. “A Lightning Devil Fruit…..Paramecia perhaps? That I’m still unsure on.” Legs snapped her fingers. “Ah, well. We’ll figure that out later. Miss Super, you are officially dismissed,” Legs continued, turning her back towards them with the intention to retreat to her seat. “Go tell the crew to arrange you a room for your voyage back to Wano. You’re coming back with me.” Miss Super Duper let out a cry of frustration and stomped her foot. "How dare you patronize me! Face me like real pirate scum!" She cried out before charging her body up again. She then created a whip-like conjuration made out of pure lightning, which she held in her hands. Although the weapon was created to be short in length, as Miss Super Duper bent back her arm and cracked it towards Legs like a whip, it began to extend rapidly as it sped towards her target. “Hm?” Legs noted, turning her head around slightly to get a visual of the oncoming attack. In response, Legs flicked her hand out towards Miss Super Duper, releasing an intense plate of Haki. By virtue of the size of her hand, the Haki released was virtually triple the young marine’s size; it surged towards her, absorbing the whip in its radius, saving Legs from the minor inconvenience that it would have caused her, all the while directing its size and pressure. Miss Super Duper looked up briefly, only to find the wave of Haki slamming down onto her petite frame, crushing her under its immense pressure and crafting minor cracks in the metal floors of Legs’ office. As the dust cleared, what was revealed was her lack of electrical armor, and her lack of consciousness. Legs walked over, scooping her in her hand like a toy. She looked around her desk, spotting a glass cup, and flipped it over, placing Miss Super Duper on the inside of it temporarily. “This will do for right now!" She sat back day in her seat, her eyes focused on the two marines before her. "Will you two carry out the mission I have assigned you?" Eulogio went wide-eyed as he saw Miss continue her challenge against Legs. "''Well shit." was all that came to mind as he watched the exchange. His speech failed and now this situation had taken a much more dire turn. "I'll have to speak with Miss Super Duper before leaving. I hope you can understand, it's just standard procedure." Edwin fell back in his chair with powerful thud. His brain was fogged with thought and query of Legs actions. He thought back to the moment when she called the four from their refuge. "I have a question. Did you sense them? Just south of where we were there was the must subtle sign of life. It was so faint you couldn't probably find it unless you were searching it out. When I sensed this small surge of life I wished to protect it so I acted like an idiot to draw your attention as much as possible, but with that display of power far greater then I had theorized it you must have sensed it. My only theory is that you spared this stranger which from all my teachings of pirates is anything but natural. I did not wish to make a fool of myself but the only other option to distract you from this thing would be a head on attack and that would be foolish but...your message will be delivered with haste." Edwin slowly rised from his chair and began his way to the door "Legs my dream is to become an admiral perhaps when that happens we can meet again and perhaps I may save my fellow soldier from their foolishness I bid you adieu". “Huh?” Legs turned, facing Edwin momentarily. “What are you talking about? You’re not heading out right now. How would you get all the way to marine headquarters? What, you going to swim?” Legs glanced over at the much older marine. “No, all four of you are going to stay here on my ship until we get back to Wano. Once we arrive there, I’ll send you on your way with your own ship. I don’t have any ships for you here just yet.” As she talked, she picked up her Den Den Mushi. “So for the time being, I’m going to have you guys fed, washed, and escorted to your rooms. I can’t send you back to Kurama like…that. What type of hospitality would that be?” “Anyway, someone will be here to grab you,” Legs continued, gesturing to the folder on the table with her free hand, “One of you take that with you and don’t lose it. I don’t have any copies with me.” "Wait, what are we not...please excuse me" Edwin quickly escaped the room and ran out to a close by window "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN" Teddy Bear Clinic Bernard had been brought to a medical wing of the fearsome Yonko's ship. It seemed like they wanted to patch him up, which he was appreciative of. He didn't usually get medical care for anything less than fatal wounds, as he didn't want to be a burden. He had been unable to kindly object to the extra care offered to him, as he didn't want to offend the War Goddess that had taken them in. So here he was, waiting to be taken care of by one of the Black Widow's doctors. He thought he heard her named Annabeth by Legs. This could be a nice change of pace for him though. Maybe he'll be feeling healthy after this, instead of the regular pain he suffers through due to his own awkwardness. What a novel thought. Bernard sat there in deep thought as he awaited the doctor's arrival. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day. A Marine being treated by the doctor of a Yonko..I suppose there's a first time for everything no?" The doctor in question appeared in the doorway before walking in, her expression bemused. Truth be told, Anna had been less than amused when the order came to treat a Marine. She was nearly as irritated by them as her Captain was, with their "Justice this and justice that". Nonetheless, Legs had been the one to order it, and she was a doctor first. Hence, would treat the patient, no matter how annoying she found the ideology. Nearly in step with her was a young woman who could pass for the doctor's twin, minus the long hair of course; her expression was anything but amused. In fact, it was a mix of worry and anger. "Are you sure about this nee-san?? He's a Marine!" she hissed confidentially, her hand inching towards her katana's hilt. "He's also a patient who's injured and in need of healing. I'm a doctor who's capable of healing him. Now's not the time for debates about morality," Anna responded before rounding the foot of Bernard's bed. She offers a smile before turning serious, examination beginning. "So, Bernard correct? What is ailing you?" "Ah! Oh, yes. That's me," Bernard stumbled over his words as he was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor's words. "Um, well, I've got a terrible headache that's been making it difficult for me to hear anything, but that's been going away since I first woke up and I can actually hear you now, so I'm sure it's fine. Whenever I move, I feel a sharp pain in my chest area, but that's probably nothing. My belly also seems to be a little sore, but I think that's just a bruise. Oh, if you could bandage up my bleeding head, that'd be great. I'm sure I'll be fine with just that." She continued the examination while waving away his last comment. "No you will not be alright with just your head bandaged. Cathy, put the sword away, he's in no position to move." Catherine grudgingly clicked it back into its hilt. Annabeth's concern grew as she checked off ailments mentally. Headache that's messing with senses and continued bleeding? Blunt force trauma most likely and a concussion serving as a possible consequence. Sharp pain in the chest area? Possible broken ribs, though she needed to see where they were and if they had punctured anything. Any punctures could lead to internal bleeding which brought its own complications. Anna also noticed his left shoulder seemed to be slightly out of its socket, the likely cause of a rush job popping it back in. His right knee also appeared not quite in order, along with a less than pleasant scar running down the right side of his stomach. "Ok; I'm going to be candid; I'll need to open you up to ascertain the full extent of the damage you've taken. If you feel a sharp pain, there's a strong likelihood one or several of your ribs are broken, so I need to check if they've punctured anything and remedy that immediately. I'll also be addressing old injuries in the process to make sure there aren't any complications and that everything is working together like a well-oiled machine," Annabeth commented, putting on gloves, a mask, and a smock. She motioned for Catherine to step back, so the doctor would have room to work. "Alright; let's put Humpty Dumpty back together again. Warning, you may feel a pinch when I open you up. Considering you've managed to deal with all this while not fainting, I assume you won't need anything for the pain? Not that it'll hurt; fortunately for you, Captain's sent one of her best." With that, she ran her finger down the center of Bern's chest, using her devil fruit to open it. Upon seeing the inside contents, she begin clearing out the broken ribs, carefully prying the lower ones from his abdomen area before running her fingers along the gushing holes, reverting the internal wounds to what they were before being punctured. She continued working on reverting the internal bleeding, mopping up blood while restoring the location to optimal health. Anna when then move upwards, taking the pieces of broken ribs she had removed earlier and grafting them onto the broken sections of ribcage. Fortunately for Bernard, they were clean breaks, with few shards found. She picked them out one by one before running a hand across the lower half of the ribcage, restoring it completely. Anna then moved upwards once more before stopping at Bern's heart. The doctor frowned, noting the heart was pumping rather quickly. Further examination would reveal the cause; at least one of the arteries was blocked. As such, she unblocked and any dealt with any other partial blocks before repairing the rest of the rib cage, meticulously restoring it until the rib cage appeared as it should. Making another sweep through, she compared it to the template of internal human anatomy within her mind, wanting to a thorough job. Satisfied the real lined up with the chart, Anna closed him up, tapping the skin so that it would knit itself back together, returning to what it was. "Now, about the head wound." Annabeth placed a hand on the bleeding portion, willing her devil fruit powers to the surface once more. Under her gloved hand the bleeding would stop, the damage within undoing itself as the flesh closed, the wound disappearing as her devil fruit did its work. "Warning, you may feel a little pain with this one as I'm going to revert things quite a bit." With that, she placed her hand on his shoulder, it making a little popping sound as it come out of the socket once more, before she properly reattached it. Lastly, she went down to the knee area, another popping sound emitted as she rearranged the right knee, the kneecap and the cartilage present to bring them in proper alignment with the rest of the leg. With that, Anna began her concluding examination, combing over to make sure neither old injuries or new ones had been missed. "Ok, that should do it. You should be good as new," Anna said, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist, "I want you to walk the length of this room, just so I can make sure everything is hunky dory. Once I'm satisfied everything is in working order, we'll be taking you to see Legs."